In Shock
by sillystill
Summary: Seth POV... I finally imprinted, AWESOME! The fact that she had just seen me phase, and was probably freaked out of her mind, was beyond me for a moment.
1. Chapter 1

Seth:

The night was absolutely beautiful, a thick forest under a full moon is always beautiful, but something about tonight made it extra special. I was thankful when Jacob told me that it was my turn to take the night patrol.

Nights at the Cullen house are torturous. Well…they are torturous to the only single person in the house, which is ME! The moaning and thumping drove me into insanity; I hung out on the porch most nights. Leah would visit me sometimes, but now that she found a steady boyfriend she had less time. So patrolling was my only comfort.

However, patrolling isn't always an escape, as much as I want it to be. A boy can feel a lot of pressure being the only single person in the house. Jasper has Alice, Edward has Bella, Rosalie has Emmett, Renesmee has Jacob, and even Leah has started a "serious" relationship.

I usually used patrolling to imagine the girl I was going to imprint on. I imagined that she would be opened minded and willing to try anything; she might have to be in order to cope with her soul mate being a werewolf. I imagined her able to hold a conversation and be naturally friendly. I imagined her walking into my life _soon_. I imagined different scenarios of how we would meet and how she would fall in love with me. Patrolling was my escape to her, the imprint I was already in love with.

I tried to keep these thoughts hidden as much as I could; it would be embarrassing if everybody knew how much of a romantic I was.

These thoughts also brought on waves of depression, I hadn't found my imprint, and I was alone. I would never say anything to anybody, or think about it while near Edward, but I felt truly alone in the Cullen house.

I used to talk to my sister because she was having trouble coping with the vampires, but now she had a boyfriend. I also used to call my Mom when I felt lonely, but now she was growing more and more attached to Charlie, and he made her happy, so I left them alone.

I had searched for my imprint at school, but never found her. I memorized every girl in my graduating class's face. All of them pretty, but all of them I knew and had known for several years. I needed to see new faces, I needed to leave Forks and search for my soul mate, but Jacob's pack needed me.

I was on my own.

Anyhow, it was easy to ignore feeling lonely when you're having so much fun patrolling. I wasn't looking out for dangerous vampires like I should have been, I rarely did on routine patrols; I was always distracted by my speed.

I slowed down to my normal pace and phased when I could see the sun peeking over the horizon. Patrol was over.

I walked into the house and headed to my bedroom for a nap. Edward and Bella were at their cottage, Jacob was playing with Renesmee in the backyard, Emmett and Rosalie were…occupied, Alice and Jasper were staring into each others eyes, Carlisle was reading to Esme, and Leah was still out with her date. Everything was normal in the house. I was on my way to my room alone, which was more than normal for me.

The pack lived with the Cullens now. Leah finally got over herself and agreed to it. She was the quietest person in the house, but was getting used to it day by day. It was easy for me to get along with everybody, Emmett was my new pal, Alice bought me clothes I never wore, and Edward was always awesome to me, along with everybody else in the house. Rosalie was Rosalie and I respected that.

I slept the whole day, and when I woke up, I was bored out of my mind. The Cullens were at it again and my only sanctuary would be at least thirty miles away, at the rate they were going. So I walked out the door, into the night, phased and ran until I found the creek I always visited on nights like these. Still a wolf, I curled up to think about the girl I didn't have.

I remembered one of Leah's conversations with Alice about the guys she dated, I usually tuned them out but now that I was interested I listened in. They always tossed around the word "type". Jasper was Alice's "type", and Leah couldn't find her "type". I had heard the word before but never considered what my "type" was until I was lying beside the creek in the middle of the night while the couples in the house had their fun.

I imagined she would be beautiful, but not in the stereotypical sense. Blonde with big breasts defiantly wasn't my "type". I liked dark hair, and pale skin. The girls that caught my eye at school were the ones with smaller breasts and bigger brains. The girls that people didn't always notice, because they kept to themselves, they held my interest. I wanted her to be positive like me, but I wouldn't mind if she wasn't because I would take pleasure in making her happy. But what would happen if I never found my imprint?

My internal monologue was making me even more frustrated. My usually happy, positive self was fading away. I shifted back into my human state, but before I could pull my pants up I heard a blood curdling scream from behind me. I turned around in shock and felt the world lift off of my shoulders and handed to the most beautiful girl in the world.

I finally imprinted, AWESOME! The fact that she had just seen me phase, and was probably freaked out of her mind, was beyond me for a moment. She had the most frightened look in her eyes, and I wanted to kill myself knowing that I was the one who put it there.

I lifted my hands into a surrendering position, not knowing what else to do.

"No, it's okay!" I yelled hands in the air, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!"

Tears started to leak from her beautiful eyes. She was still scared, I didn't know what else to do, but I desperately needed her to stop crying. The tears were killing me.

"Do you need a hug?" I said as a last resort, she looked at me like I was the stupidest creature on earth. I didn't care, I found my imprint and I was going to try anything to make her like me back.

She started laughing, a slightly hysterical sound bubbled from her lips. I marveled in the high pitched tones, but after ten minutes of admiring her laugh, I decided she needed help.

I walked towards her slowly and took her hand, and she stopped laughing immediately. I tried pulling her towards the Cullen's house, but she fainted in my arms.

While walking to the Cullen's I observed her beautiful face, Her skin glowed in the moonlight, her lips were parted in the most inviting way, she was absolutely perfect for me. My imprint.

The Cullen's weren't done with their fun by the time I walked through their door, but didn't care. I placed my imprint on the most comfortable sofa in the room before I shouted, "I imprinted, and she's in shock!" I ran around the house knocking on doors, and yelling, "I imprinted and she's in shock! She needs help! I accidentally phased in front of her and now she won't wake up!" After a few minutes the family came out of their rooms and ran towards the sofa she was sleeping on. I needed to take a huge chill pill, because I was finally freaking out!

Carlisle was the first one down the stairs, still buttoning up his shirt, he kneeled down beside her beautiful, unconscious form and did all that doctor stuff that I didn't quite understand. When he was finished he turned to me.

"She is in a state of shock, good job figuring that out Seth." He smiled as if nothing was wrong. While my soul mate was unconscious! "Don't worry she should wake up soon."

Still annoyed at the world I said the only words I could bare to utter "Your fly is down."

As scared as I was I couldn't help but admire her sleeping form. She had dark hair and a pretty face. A perfect body also, you would either have to be gay or a chick not to look at her breasts.

Somebody behind me cleared their throat. I turned around half knowing who it was, and sure enough Edward was smirking in my direction. I blushed. My thoughts were definitely not admirable. Who would fall in love with me?

"No Seth you were right, someone would definitely have to be gay not to look. You're a man, men look at breasts, don't sweat it." He said to me as if nobody could hear him. But they could! Even Carlisle was having trouble keeping the smile off his face.

"Very funny, but seriously, what do I do when she wakes up."

"Hide!" Emmett shouted from the back of the room, trying to be funny. I wasn't having it, but his idea slowly started to make sense. She wouldn't want to see me when she woke up, so I dragged my pathetic self up the stairs vaguely hearing everyone yelling at Emmett.

**Hey guys it's the Author, **

**I just wanted to let you guys know that anybody who reviews will get either an outtake or a small preview of the next chapter.**

**Lucky you.**

**I would like a lot more reviews before I post the next chapter, that's another great reason to review. **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth:

She woke up! She's fine. I didn't kill her!

She had opened her eyes, but only once before she closed them again. She hadn't even looked around the room. I thought that she would have kicked off the millions of blankets I smothered her in, but she seemed comfortable. That was great.

I had made a list of rules to myself in the 10 minutes she had been sleeping.

Rule number one: She would always be comfortable. It didn't matter where we were, or what surface she was sleeping on. She would be comfortable.

Rule number two: I was baby proofing her home, and mine. The cabinets filled with cleaning supplies would be locked up, and the outlets would be covered. She wasn't a baby, but I couldn't take any chances.

My internal rambling was cut off by Edward. "Don't do that, she will just end up sticking her fingers in outlets on purpose."

Who would stick their fingers in outlets on purpose? He wasn't making any sense.

"Yes I am." He replied, "You can make rules for yourself but you can't make rules for her."

That did make sense. But how was I going to protect her?

"You're a giant wolf!"

Okay, he's right.

Replace rule number two with this: Let her do her own thing, but stay close just in case she needs a giant wolf to save her.

Rule number three….

"That's enough rules Seth," he interrupted. "Just be you. You're a great guy, you will do fine."

I still had no idea how to be a boyfriend, and I was sure I would be. Imprints love you back with just as much force**,** according to Emily. So I didn't worry about her not liking me…too much.

I was hiding up the stairs, but I could still see and hear her. She wouldn't be able to see me unless the turned around and looked up. If she did I would hide behind a wall.

Sometimes I felt like I should just stand in front of her and wait for her to see me, just so I could get the scared part over with. Other times, like now, I wanted to hide because I didn't want to scare her. Last time I scared her, she went unconscious. I didn't want that to happen again, the couples were a little annoyed at my interruption. Emmett was still sending me cold stares.

Would she just wake up already!

Emma:

It was dark. I realized a second later that it was because my eyes were closed. I figured that I should open them. Only, I was afraid of what I would see. I tried to listen instead, but I heard nothing. I decided to feel, I felt sick, but strangely comfortable. I must be in a bed or something soft. I was covered by a giant blanket, a very soft one. I definitely didn't want to open my eyes.

But, not knowing where you are can be unsettling and I opened my eyes. I stared at a very white ceiling, but it was too hard to look at because I was so used to black. When I closed them again I pictured the beautiful wolf behind my eyelids. It quickly shifted into the beautiful boy. It made sense that they were both beautiful, but not that they shifted into each other. I wasn't too sure how I felt about all of that. The boy was nice to me. He must have been the one that brought me to wherever I was. Maybe I was imagining the wolf, or maybe he looked like a wolf when he was in the shadows, but a boy in the light. That makes no sense, the wolf was huge. Much too tall to be a shadow; and shadows don't have sandy colors.

I was starting to get really scared now. A boy that can turn into a wolf had brought me to his, albeit comfortable, lair to do who knows what with me. I didn't know where I was, and I was probably going to get eaten soon. Then again, he offered me a hug. Would somebody that was going to eat me give me a hug first? He definitely wouldn't bring me to his lair he could have easily eaten me when I fainted in his gentle arms. Besides, someone who wanted to eat me wouldn't have gentle arms like his.

I wanted to meet him. I wanted to know everything about him. How he could do what he did in front of my eyes; morph from a giant wolf, then not eat me. I opened my eyes again, and stared at the white ceiling for a minute to adjust them. Then, I turned my head to the side and saw a white room filled with very white people. They were all staring at me waiting to see what I would do I guess. The boy was gone, but a very tall man off to one side had the same skin tone as him; as did a girl next to him. So I figured he was somewhere in the house, just not in the room.

There were ten people in the room, eight were very pale, two looked like they could be relatives of the wolf boy. The two were closer to me than the rest of them, and seemed friendly. The other people in the room seemed very cold. Thankful for my blanket, I pulled it up to my chin.

"How are you feeling?" the pale man closest to me asked. He was beautiful, but cold. All of the pale people seemed cold and distant.

"Fine." I answered, like I was used to. The truth was I was confused and a little scared. "What am I doing here?"

"You fainted outside of our house. Do you remember anything?" He was speaking very gently. I knew it was because he didn't want to scare me. He probably knew what I saw already, but I told him anyways.

"There was a boy, my age, he gave me a hug, outside of your house I guess, in the woods, and I fainted." I left out the most important part out. I wanted to see if he would ask me anything else about him and what happened. That way I knew that he knew and I could tell my whole story.

"Did anything else unusual happen?" He knew what happened already.

"I have a feeling you already know what happened." I wanted to get to the point, enough filling the spaces with more emptiness. "Is he here?"

"I would like to know exactly what happened, exactly what you saw Miss…" he trailed off, searching for my name.

"Emma," I quickly answered, "My name is Emma. I like to go on long walks, just to get out of my house at night. I like the trees here, I didn't have very many real trees where I lived before. So I went for a walk. I had come across a little patch of grass with enough light from the moon that I could see without my flashlight, so I turned it off. Then a wolf, a giant, but beautiful, wolf came into the moonlight a few yards away from me. When I could see him clearly, he changed from a wolf to a boy. He was a boy about my age, but tall." I told him everything, though it wasn't necessary, I could tell. His face hadn't changed any emotion, as if he had heard all of this before.

"Seth isn't very swift is he?" a burly man in the middle of the room said, he seemed amused.

"At least something good came out of it." a tiny girl with a cool haircut chimed in. She was standing near the more distant, blonde man in the room. He leaned against the wall farthest from me; obviously experiencing a bit of discomfort. The girl was smiling though, I liked her already.

At least I finally knew his name and didn't have to keep referring to Seth as "the boy". Where was he, did he just dump me off here and leave? I wanted to see Seth again, but I had to get home.

"I really have to get home. My parents can't find out that I'm being kidnapped by wolf boys while I should be in bed sleeping." I said this as I got off the couch. I felt a little dizzy, but it would pass. "Can you guys tell me where I am so I can find my way back home?"

"I'll take you home Emma. The tall man that looked more similar to as Seth than the others said to me. "I can answer any questions you have on the way to your house." He was nice.

"Thank you." I walked toward what I assumed was the front door, and the man followed me.

Seth:

So her name is Emma. That's a pretty name. She had a pretty voice too, it was confident. I didn't want her to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted down the stairs, way too loud. Oh yeah, I was doing a great job not scaring her. My voice became meek and I wondered if her human ears could even hear it. "I'll take her home."

I looked at her reaction; her eyes wide again. Oh no I did it, I freaked her out again. I was already a sucky boyfriend, fifteen minutes in. "Okay." she said.

I just sat there like an idiot for a moment before it hit me. Okay! She said okay!

I quickly made my way down the stairs, past the family of vampires and werewolves suppressing their laughter, and stood in front of Emma's now comforted eyes. I became comfortable too once we were closer to each other.

That must be why she looked so comfortable, we were together.

I brought up the courage to place my hand on her back while I lead her out the door. Something I had seen Edward do to Bella many times.

**Hey guys it's the Author, **

**I just wanted to let you guys know that anybody who reviews will get either an outtake or a small preview of the next chapter.**

**Lucky you.**

**I would like a lot more reviews before I post the next chapter, that's another great reason to review. **

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma:

Seth placed his gentle hand on my lower back as he led me out the door. The tingly feeling started there and quickly spread throughout my entire body. I don't think I have been treated so gently since I was a newborn baby.

Seth reached in front of us with his other arm to open the door for me. If I could without embarrassing myself I'd be giggling like a school girl. We walked to the car with his hand still on my back and did the same thing to my car door. He definitely wasn't going to eat me.

Seth:

I drove carefully, because Emma was in the car.

I was bummed that she could stare at me all she wanted, which she was doing, but I couldn't stare at her. It felt a little awkward having her eyes all over me, not because I thought it was creepy or that I was self conscious about my hot body, it was because I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Maybe a little dance, or take my shirt off? I figured I had to do something with that expecting look in her eyes.

I felt like the densest person in the world when it finally dawned on me that she probably wanted me to explain some things. Like my wolf changing thing and imprinting and maybe even the excessive amounts of blankets that I drowned her in.

So with nerve I turned my head towards her, eyes still on the road, and explained everything about my werewolf side. Until we were a few yards from her house and I parked the car, I could finally look at her now. She seemed astonished by everything that came out of my mouth, but not scared, which was amazing to watch. Her facial expressions were cute. Her eyes did nothing to help clue me in on what she was feeling, people talk about how they can look into someone's eyes and they give their emotions away, it wasn't like that with Emma.

Emma used all the muscles in her face to express herself; she would make a great actress. Her eyebrows worked when she was surprised, confused or sad. Her nose scrunched when she thought something was gross. Her mouth was always smiling; she just had a natural curl of her lips even when I said something confusing or gross about being a werewolf. All these things you can see on other people, she had no real signature expression, but she was still the most interesting girl I had ever looked at.

She hadn't said a word since I began explaining my wolf-ness. When I was finished she only looked down at her lap, and then looked up at me, with another expecting look. Did she really just want me to take my shirt off this whole time?

"Do you have any questions?" I asked.

She looked away from me and out the window of her side of the car. Trying to think of how to word something I guessed.

When she looked at me again, she looked determined. "What about us?"

I immediately thought of the imprinting that I hadn't explained, but I knew that she didn't know what that was, so I wasn't quite sure what she wanted to know.

An old conversation I had with Emily crossed my mind for a tiny second. "When I saw Sam for the first time I knew that he was the one." Emily told me. Could it be possible that Emma felt the same way for me as I did for her, even though she was not a wolf? I liked to think that, but I wanted our love for each other to be driven by our own needs. I didn't want her to feel like the only reason we were together was because of some thing that we couldn't control. Even though we would be together forever, no doubt about it, I wanted her to feel like she had a choice. So I didn't tell her about imprinting.

Instead I took an innocent, teenaged, less soul mate-ish, approach to the situation and said "Well I'd like to see you some time, can I have your number?" and I smiled.

She looked down at her lap again and said quietly "Sure, its 555-0173." And she smiled too. Perhaps her lungs were swelling up and a fuzzy feeling grew in her stomach. That's what was happening to me anyway. It's impossible not to smile with that feeling.

Emma:

I was dancing inside. He was absolutely adorable when he asked me for my number, and very real. I liked that it sounded like something a real boy would say. After sitting through the fantasy story of his life, it was a nice transition.

Still, his story was amazing. How he was thrown into a world like that without being asked, and he's still very optimistic about it, is truly admirable. Coping with something like that, like morphing into a giant wolf when you get frustrated, should be impossible to do. Be that as it may, Seth was the happiest person I had ever seen. Every expression on his face oozed happiness.

The way he talked about his wolf form made it easier for me to accept, he never talked about the negative aspects of it, he only gave me what great things have happened to him since his wolf form, never the bad things.

But I was terrified that all the "people" that I was just surrounded by in the house were vampires. Seth assured me that all of them were good and wouldn't hurt me or any other human. Still, the fact that there are others out there who do kill humans, and that Seth was made to kill them, was unsettling.

Sometimes, I admit, I tuned him out and just watched his mouth move. He didn't have a curl to his lips like I did, but he was always smiling.

The butterflies were fluttering nonstop, when I barely uttered my number. I didn't know what to do after that. Do I just leave? Returning to my obscenely boring life after meeting a werewolf who happens to be the hottest guy I've ever met and he just asked me for my number, would be hard to take in. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay with him forever.

My real life caught up with me though when I glanced at the radio that told me the time was two o'clock AM. I needed to sleep, or I would be dead in the morning. At least it was summer.

Leaving Seth's car was hard, but I knew that I had to go. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth:

Bookstores are the perfect place to buy something you aren't too proud of or something that you don't want people to know about.

When you are in the building filled with strangers everybody is looking for their own thing and they don't care about what you're buying, plus when you go to the section that holds the item you aren't proud of the people near you are looking for the same exact thing.

The check out people don't care either, they are quite used to the diversity of bookstores and after seeing a lot of people buying books, they couldn't possibly remember who bought which book, so it's impossible to be judged in the bookstore.

That's why when I wanted to buy this particular magazine, the out of town bookstore was the only option. All I wanted was an insight into the female mind, to stop being a love sick idiot all the time, and to learn what women want. So I ran into the bookstore and grabbed the magazine. I must have looked like a shoplifter since the women working kept giving me dirty looks, that or they were just annoyed I was taking one of their precious cosmopolitans.

That's right a cosmopolitan.

The curiosity had finally boiled over into uncontrollable madness inside my inexperienced, adolescent head. I was supposed to call my beautiful soul mate and I had no idea when, where, or how to do it. This precious magazine I had in my hand was going to give me the answers I needed without a load of teasing that would just make me more uneasy about the whole phone call dilemma. I was sure of it.

When I finally left the store and got into the car, the anticipation was killing me. I couldn't wait to find out all I needed to know about women.

I pulled the thin, glossy book that even smelled like a woman out of the plastic bag into my eager hands. I opened the magazine and realized…

The magazine was all about how to talk to men!

Duh! Why would women want to read about women?

I'm the biggest idiot in the world.

Emma:

When I woke up the morning after the werewolf incident I realized how crazy I was for thinking any of that was real. It couldn't possibly be real. It had to be a dream.

My clock said it was noon. So just like any normal person who hadn't seen a werewolf the night before, I got out of bed and got dressed.

After getting dressed in my normal clothes in my normal bedroom, I went out into the living room.

It was a disaster.

We had only been here three weeks and my mother managed to trash the place already. We had hardly even unpacked.

I loved my mother, but she never picked up after herself. She ate unhealthy, oily, foods then threw the wrapper on the floor for me to pick up.

It's been like this since Dad left with the women from the grocery store back in California. That was three years ago when I was thirteen. I'm sixteen now and I still don't understand why he did it.

The woman wasn't fit like my Mom was back then. Sure she was blonde, I guess guys like that. She had big boobs too, but only from childbirth and fat. So I had no idea what my Dad saw in her.

I mean, if you are going to cheat on your wife why not cheat on her with somebody pretty.

My Mom and Dad had an arrangement after the divorce where I could see him every weekend. It never worked out. My Dad and I just couldn't talk to each other after that and we would end up in a huge fight by the end of the weekend.

When the time came when my Dad decided he wanted me to meet the woman, I knew I never wanted to spend the weekend with him again.

So I convinced my Mom to move to the middle of nowhere. Forks was definitely the place to go.

Now I'm content that my life will get better now that I'm here away from my Dad. So when I say the thousands of chip wrappers all over the floor in the living room, I threw them away with a smile on my face.

That is, until the phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth:

Driving home from the Thunderbird and Whale bookstore, I tried my best to figure out exactly what I was going to say to Emma when I called her.

I knew already that I was going to call her at three. Three because she had a long night and deserved to sleep in till noon, also three gave her enough time to get ready if I asked her anywhere.

Was I going to ask her on a date? It seemed like the right thing to do if I was already going to call her. Yes of course I would ask her on a date. The last thing I need is to stumble over a conversation and then hang up at the wrong time without even asking her if she wanted to date me at all.

Date, where do normal people go on their first date?

This question wandered into my mind when I pulled up to the Cullen house. Maybe the men would have something to say about my predicament.

Emmett: "My first date with Rosalie involved a bear attack and three days of agony while I morphed into a vampire."

Jasper: "I just walked into a random diner."

Jacob: "It was horrible, the chick brought some other guy with her, and he decided to barf all over the place while I sat through a lame zombie flick."

Carlisle: "I don't think I've ever had a real date"

Seth: "This really isn't helping me!"

Nothing was working. Not one man or woman or magazine was going to help me with this phone call or date!

I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to my room.

Hours of mind babbling later, I got up the guts to pull the phone out of my pocket and call the most beautiful girl in the world.

Emma:

That is until the phone rang…

That could only be two people calling me at this number, my Mom or Seth the werewolf.

Since I was currently staring at my Mom sleeping on the sofa there really could only be one person calling me.

That meant that everything I convinced myself was a dream ten minutes ago wasn't a dream, and the beautiful shape shifting boy from the creek was real and calling me.

ME!

My heart was pumping so hard I felt like vomiting. How was I so fine with the wolf thing last night and now I'm having a heart attack.

The phone was coming close to the fourth ring and that was the last ring. I quickly ran into my room and picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said trembling so hard I barely hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hey it's me Seth." He said, and my heart proceeded to beat out of my chest.

"Oh hey!" I said a little too enthusiastic. But, maybe I _was _enthusiastic about the call, and I'd mistaken enthusiasm for fear.

"Hey!" He nearly shouted just as enthused as me. But seriously how many greetings was this awkward phone call going to have.

"Umm…" he transitioned into the next question so _smoothly _that I didn't expect it. "Would you like to go to a…" he paused what seemed like the longest pause ever to exist in a phone call only to say "Where would you like to go?"

Was he serious? No way is he going to hand this terribly hard decision over to me. I wouldn't know where to go on a first date! Wait, he never even said anything about a date. What was he even asking me?

"What…?" The confusion I felt easily slipped into my voice. Hopefully he knew what I was asking.

"Oh! Sorry…" Long pause. "I would like to take you out on a date." He made another long pause that was partly my fault because he was probably waiting for me to say something. "Would you like that?"

Would I? The logical part of me screamed NO! But the emotional part of me screamed YES! I have no friends here yet and it would be nice to know at least one person even if he was a wolf when he wanted to be, and he was really cute. I was smitten with him while we were in the car, and I practically melted whenever he smiled, which he always did.

"Yeah" I said. The decision was final.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked again. I didn't want to answer the question.

"Well, I'm new here and I really don't know where to go." Ha! Now _he_ has to figure it out.

"Oh okay right sorry. How about a movie? Or dinner? Dinner and a movie?"

"That last one sounds great."

"Great! I'll pick you up at…" His long pauses were growing on me. They were actually kind of cute.

"How about five?" I decided to help him out little bit.

"That's great really great. I'll see you then, then."

"Okay bye." It was done, I was going on a date with a werewolf.

**Hey guys it's the author. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update. I have an excuse though. My computer's hard drive crashed, so I had to buy a new one before I could start writing again. **

**I'll try not to have big gaps between updates anymore.**

**Hope you like this chapter, the story starts getting a real plot in the next one so stick with me please! **

**Would you date somebody like Seth or Emma?**


End file.
